PAGE 187
by Dantes Infernals
Summary: Everyone is talking about the infamous PAGE 187 of Brennan's new book- so this is my version of what happens on that page!


**BLURB: **

**The series has implied that Brennans characters of Andy and Kathy have been sleeping together a while, so since all the characters in the episode wanted to talk about page 187…here's my version! :D It's B&B because we all know that they are Andy and Kathy!  
**

**THE DISCLAIMER: I dont own Booth and Brennan, I just take them from the FOX toybox for a while and play with them before putting them back. No money is made from anything, it is purely for non-profit purposes covered under section 107-118 of title 17, U. S. Code and 1988 Copyright Designs and Patents Act (UK) and the case law of Hustler Magazine, Inc. et al. v. Jerry Falwell 1988. It is all used purely for parody and entertainment purposes. However should FOX want to give me Booth then Im sure we could come to sort of arrangement! **

**--------------------------------------------------------  
**

………….she said glibly her hands folded across her chest as she looked at him, one slender brown eyebrow raised as she stared at her partner. 'You are trusting your gut, when it's about as reliable as using 'red sky at night.' She placed her coffee on the table and moved to the coffee table where her small pile of mail had been left for her to deal with. She ripped the paper off the only package on the table and tried to hide the contents before Andy could see it.

'Hey hey! What do you have there?' he said and as she tried to push it between the cushions of the sofa he reached over her and plucked it from her fingertips. A wide grin broke over his features as he saw the title on the book he had relinquished from Kathy. 'The Karma Sutra…you bought the Karma Sutra' he said with a laugh.

'Well I'd never read it before I thought it would be interesting' she said trying to deflect, snatching the book back and moving off the couch to put the book away.

'Now why would you buy that? When you know that I can teach you so much more' the words were teasing but she could hear the promise in his voice. She turned on her heel to look over at where he sat sprawled on her couch.

'Oh really? Would you care to try a few positions?' She stepped towards him, a smirk on her lips as she held the book in front of her, so he could see the title. 'Well this one looks interesting…but you have back problems so this ones off the menu' she stated a slightly teasing tone in her voice as she stepped towards him, as she did so he stood up from the sofa, so she was standing with her breasts flush against his chest, looking up into his face, when he licked his lips she knew she was getting to him. 'This one says you would bend on the floor, and I would straddle your waist and grind us both to an intense orgasm' she said and she could feel his arousal pressed against her, she could tell by the way his adams apple worked at control that he was 'agitated.' She leant up and placed a kiss at his throat, before letting out a low throaty chuckle, her hand running down between their bodies to rub him through the material of his pants. 'So Agent, are you up to the challenge?' she taunted knowing that he would 'rise' to the occasion.

Andy smirked down at her before reaching up to brush an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He kissed along her jaw line, before nipping at her ear lobe whispering 'When am I not?' her only response was to laugh, another low lusty chuckle. He took the book from her hands and threw it onto the couch. 'This however, you won't be needing' before taking her hand and leading her in the direction of the bedroom.

They were still moving into the room when Andy began the slow task of removing her clothing, her shirt and bra fell away with little resistance and before they reached the bed he stopped her to gently hook his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and pull both to the floor leaving her in just her black high heels, and simply in the way he was looking at her, she felt sexy. 'You have too many clothes on' she stated reaching for his garish belt buckle, earning a low laugh from him and a slap as his large hands swatted her smaller ones away.

Instead of beginning to undress he moved to her wardrobe and opened the long door, she looked him a moment confused, until he angled the door so that the mirror on the inside was facing the bed. She raised her eyebrows as she turned making his way back towards her shrugging off his shirt as he went. This evening had taken an interesting turn and she really rather liked this sexually adventurous Andy that was standing before her. He pushed her back onto the bed, laying himself along her, his mouth claiming hers in a searing kiss that caused her toes to curl inside her shoes, while his hands explored her soft yielding flesh with accustomed deftness. He knew all the spots that drove her wild, the spot right beneath each breast that was hyper sensitive to even the gentlest touch, the spot behind her knee that sent fire directly from her knee to her core and the spot behind her ear that sent her bucking and writhing beneath him. He played her body like a musician plays their instrument, and she rewarded him with a myriad of mews and gentle groans.

Her own hands were not idle, taking the spare moments to divest him of his trousers, underwear and socks, before wrapping her small hand around him, teasing him with gentle pressure and heady friction until they were both aching for completion. 'Are you ready?' he asked her, and though she wasn't looking at his mouth she could feel the smile in his words.

'Mmmh God yes' she managed, and before the words were fully out he was pulling her up and onto his lap separating her thighs to either side of his own, guiding himself to her entrance. They both gasped when she sunk down onto him, the head of him brushing her cervix and rubbing along the sweet spot inside her.

'God Kathy' he exclaimed his eyes squeezing shut as he tried to think of the ten least erotic things he could, their current case being one. They sat panting for a moment, trying to reign in their control when she turned her head and wrapping an arm around his shoulder and neck they kissed, Kathy sucking his tongue into his mouth. His hands came to her breasts, and he palmed each perfect orb as they began to move in synchronisation.

Kathy hissed as he hit the spot deep inside her that caused her core to burn with want and sent shivers the length of her spine, each tiny movement sent sparks directly from her clit and she became increasingly more vocal, cooing out his name, as one of his hands snaked around her body to the place where they were joined, his calloused middle finger adding more stimulation to the mix to the point where she thought she would pass out from the heady mix of sensations. His mouth at her throat sent her leaning back against him, allowing most of her weight to be taken by his upper body. 'Open your eyes' he groaned in the midst of his own struggle for control, and she realised that they had drifted closed as she teetered closer and closer to sensory overload.

Kathy looked up and saw them both reflected in the reflection of her wardrobe mirror, the pure concentration and lust written on his face, and the euphoria on her own as she neared her orgasm. The sight was enough to send her spilling over the edge, and the pressure of her internal muscles milking his shaft sent him spiralling after her. 'Andy' she gasped at the final moment, her eyes unable to move from the scene before her, her own sweat covered body impaled upon that of her long term partner.

With a final gasp Andy's strength failed him as he allowed himself to fall back on the bed, overtaken by his own exertion. She collapsed exhausted beside him, 'Where did you learn that?' she gasped giggling slightly.

He merely smirked back, 'Do you think you are the only one that can learn things from books?' he teased….

* * *

**Reviews are love! :D xxxx  
**


End file.
